AUTOSAR (registered trademark) (AUTomotive Open System ARchitecture), which is a software standard platform in the automobile field, provides software layering with an architecture in which an application layer is implemented as a software component and a lower layer of the software component (hereinafter also referred to as an SW-C) is implemented as a VFB (Virtual Functional Bus).
The VFB provides an environment in which SW-Cs are freed from hardware and network considerations.
Once the interface for the SW-Cs is determined, a software developer designs how the VFB interconnects the SW-Cs and implements the SW-Cs according to the design.
In this way, the VFB can enhance the portability of the SW-Cs.